CM one-shots
by JemilyPLLGleek78-10
Summary: This is just random one-shots for when I am having trouble with my other stories. It varies between fluff and pieces with p JJ, Emily, and the Team on cases. Will have all characters, except for the new members of the last several seasons. Prompts are welcome, just no pairings besides canon couples. All ratings apply. TWs, if any, will be mentioned ahead of time. Rated T overall.
1. The Curse of the Glowing Sandwich

**Disclaimers: I do not own CM or the characters. I sort of own the plot.**  
 **Rating: Um...T? I honestly don't know.**

 **What the hell even is this?**

 **I went to a website and I used a prompt filler. I was to give names and then words such as nouns, adverbs, etc. Then, I clicked "write me a horror plot."**

 **This is the conclusion...um...read? Review? And, yeah...**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Whilst investigating the death of a local Psychiatrist, an adorable FBI agent called Penelope Garcia uncovers a legend about a supernaturally-cursed, glowing sandwich circulating throughout Washington, D.C.. As soon as anyone uses the sandwich, he or she has exactly 13 days left to live.

The doomed few appear to be ordinary people during day to day life, but when photographed, they look skeletal. A marked person feels like an idyllic goldfish to touch.

Penelope gets hold of the sandwich, refusing to believe the superstition. A collage of images flash into her mind: a splendid flamingo balancing on a crumpled Psychiatrist, an old newspaper headline about a catapulting accident, a hooded horse ranting about eyes and a drinking well located in a dull place.

When Penelope notices her elbows have goldfish-like properties, she realizes that the curse of the glowing sandwich is true and calls in her best friend, a football player called Derek Morgan, to help.

Derek examines the sandwich and willingly submits himself to the curse. He finds that the same visions flash before his eyes. He finds the splendid flamingo balancing on a crumpled Psychiatrist particularly chilling. He joins the queue for a supernatural death.

Penelope and Derek pursue a quest to uncover the meaning of the visions, starting with a search for the hooded horse. Will they be able to stop the curse before their time is up?

* * *

 **I don't know. Honestly no idea. But here it is.**


	2. The Mangled Fingers (short prompt)

**Disclaimers: I do not own CM or the characters. I do sort of own the plot...maybe?**  
 **Rating: K+? T? I still don't know.**

 **Thanks to those that's reviewed!**

 **fire . ash. rebirth : That's exactly what I thought! It was weird but fun.**

 **IRL (guest): Hey! The website is called characters - generator - dot org dot uk. (Take out all spaces and leave the -). Go down to the "plot generator" and then go to horror (or crime or fantasy, etc.). :)**

* * *

 _A Crime Story_ :

Mangled fingers have been turning up all over America and the inhabitants are scared. Ten murders in ten weeks, all committed with a rifle, and still nobody has a clue who the spiteful killer is.

S.S.A. Emily Prentiss is a podgy and intuitive scout with a fondness for star gazing. She doesn't know it yet but she is the only one who can stop the cold-blooded killer.

When her best friend, Jennifer Jareau, is kidnapped, S.S.A. Prentiss finds herself thrown into the centre of the investigation. Her only clue is a enchanted record.

She enlists the help of a patient gardener called Derek Morgan.

Can Morgan help Prentiss overcome her alcohol addiction and find the answers before the spiteful killer and his deadly rifle strike again?

* * *

 **Review, please. Let me know your thoughts.**

 **Just wanted to say that you can give me prompts. If you want a prompt like this, PM and I will work out the details with you. Or you can give me a normal prompt like a relationship or friendship, the team on a case, etc. and I'll do it! :)**

 **Also just wanted to say that me writing these one-shots does not mean I won't do BFFv2. I have nine chapters (yes, that's right NINE) that I have done. It's a matter of figuring out the order they will go in, for example the next update will either be an important author's note or an actual chapter. As soon as I figure that out, I'll update it! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: 4-year-old Henry gets his first broken arm/bone.**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters.  
Spoilers: None.  
Rating: T to be safe.**

 **Notes: Hey guys! Yes, I am one of those authors that says 'I know I shouldn't start a new story, I already have enough to update, blah, blah, blah…' but I have decided to do this with CM since I am doing it with my Pretty Little Liars stories.**

 **This is set after season 8. JJ has Henry and instead of a miscarriage, she had a baby girl named Eleanor Rose, after Rosalyn. Ellie is 8 months old. Also, Emily stayed in the BAU and did not go to work for Interpol.**

 **I know that I have not updated BFF v2 for this week. I am going to try my very best to get it up before midnight, tonight, which is in 1 hour and approximately 38 minutes. If not, I will pick up the regular scheduled updating in two more weeks. :)**

 **To hold you over, here is a little one-shot of Em and Henry. This is future-versed for BFFv2, however, for the sake of this one-shot, Em does not have kids, nor is she married (that will change, only once I get the sequel to BFFv2 up).**

 **Please give this story a follow, so you can get alerts for future updates! :)**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _ **Summer 2013**_

* * *

 ** _*Hospital*_**

Emily pulls up to hospital entrance and parks in one of the spots. She was tasked with looking after JJ's children, 4-year-old Henry, and 8-month-old Ellie, and everything was going fine until there was an incident at the park with a fearless boy and a pair of a bit-too-high monkey bars.

After dropping Ellie off at her dad's house to be watched by her (Emily's) younger sister, 29-year-old Grace, – who is visiting family for the summer – Emily goes to the hospital with Henry as she is sure he has broken his arm, or at the very least, sprained his wrist.

Emily parks the car and gets Henry's stroller out, because it will be easier to have him sitting still in a stroller than to juggle him, his diaper bag, her purse, the ice pack, and Henry's bear and blanket in her arms, while also trying not to jostle his hurt arm.

"Okay, bud," Emily says as she buckles him into the stroller and puts the tray down in front of him. "Lay your arm up here with the ice pack, alright? And here is Teddy and buh-buh." She hands him his teddy bear, which actually belongs to JJ, and his favorite blanket (that he calls "buh–buh").

Emily loads the diaper bag and her purse into the bottom of the stroller and heads inside. She checks in, telling them that Henry fell and hurt his arm and she believes he may have broken it. They are asked to wait, but with Henry crying and Emily maybe-sorta using her badge, they are taken back into the ER and to a bed.

A nurse gives Henry some ibuprofen and then turns on some cartoons. Once they are settled, Emily scoots in by Henry and pulls out her phone.

"Shall we call Mama?" She asks the mini-blonde. She moves so she is lying in bed with Henry in her lap and his arm being propped up with a pillow. He nods still kind of sniffling since the ibuprofen hasn't really kicked in yet.

"Let's find out where she is." Emily speed-dials Penelope and has her call JJ since she doesn't know if the team is out doing something for the case they are on.

They're not, and Emily is soon connected with one very worried Jennifer Jareau.

"Hey, _Amour,"_ She greets as JJ's profile comes onto her screen through her FaceTime.

" _Hey, how is he?_ "

Hearing his mom's voice, Henry immediately perks up and looks away from where he was watching an episode of _Dora the Explorer_.

"Mamma!" He grins as he sees his mother on the phone. "Hi, Mommy!"

" _Hey, baby. How do you feel?_ "

Henry just shrugs.

"We got some ibuprofen in him and the doctor should be here soon to see us," Emily tells her. "We've only been back here for a few minutes."

" _They are making you wait?_ " Emily can hear the annoyance in the blonde's voice and knows she should probably stop her before she goes full-on "Mama Bear" and finds a way to actually jump through the phone to kick the doctor's ass.

" _Don't they know that he is four years old? He's in pain and should be a priority!_ "

"Jen…" Emily just kind of sighs, – quietly, but still, – and shakes her head. "We've been here a total of 25 minutes and back here in an actual bed _maybe_ 10 minutes. He has been given some ibuprofen and will be seen soon."

Seeing that she is most likely going on another rant, she cuts in, "I know you're worried, babe, but I have this handled, okay?"

She's not saying it so JJ will know to trust her, – she knows JJ trusts her with her life and her children, as she trusts the blonde with her own, – but so JJ will know to take a breath and know that Henry is going to be taken care of.

 _"_ _I know. I just hate that I can't be there. The first time my son breaks his arm and gets a cast, and I am stuck here hunting down a man that like to hold his victims hostage for two weeks before tying them to a tree and letting the wild animals get to them."_

Thankfully, Henry is focused back on Dora and does not hear what JJ says, however, Emily does close her eyes and sighs, not needing to look at JJ to know she is beating herself up even more.

Not being here for Henry getting a cast is one thing, but saying the gruesome details of the case in front of said child is even worse.

The doctor walks in then and Emily has to say goodbye to JJ.

"Alright, _Amor_ ," Emily says. "I'll call again as soon as we know if it's a break or sprain, and if he needs a cast, alright?"

 _"_ _Okay. I love you, Henry. And I will talk to you later, ok?"_

"Bye, Mommy!" Henry says cheerfully. Emily hangs up and introduces herself to the doctor.

"Hello, Agent Prentiss,"

"Please, call me Emily,"

"Alright, Emily. I am Dr. Carter, and I had a look here at Mr. Henry's X-rays and I do believe he has broken his arm." The doctor puts the X-ray up and goes through everything. What kind of break it, where the break actually is, etc.

He tells her he will be back in a moment and goes to get everything needed for Henry's cast. Emily takes that time to text JJ, to let her know Henry did break his arm and that he has already picked out a color, – blue, just like his mama, – and that they will call her again as soon as they arrive back at Emily's houses.

"Ok, bud," The doctor snaps on his gloves. "This is going to hurt, but just a little bit, alright? We are going to do two layers for the cast. The first layer is the one that will help hold your arm in place, so you can't bend it." Dr. Carter points out each thing as he is speaking.

"The second layer is going to be the color. You can write on it or draw pictures on it, make it look pretty. Now, would you like to look at the colors we have, or do you already know which color you want?"

Henry just hides his face with his bear, too shy to say anything. Emily, knowing Henry wants the color blue, holds out her hands and says, "Hen, would you like light blue (left) or dark blue (right)?" Henry picks the left and Dr. Carter gets to work.

25 minutes later and Henry and Emily are set to leave. Dr. Carter gives them a prescription for some pain medicine, and a list of what Henry can and cannot do, such as taking showers and being in the pool.

He also tells Emily to have Henry take it easy for the first couple of days, as that is when the pain is most severe. It should lessen after about the third to fourth day.

Although he is not happy about not being able to play in his new swimming pool, Henry is ready to finally leave. He likes hospitals just about as much as JJ does.

Emily can't blame him. They certainly have had their fair share of hospital visits during their life.

* * *

 ** _*Emily's house*_**

At Emily's apartment, Will is waiting for them to get home. He has two balloons, one is a _Get Well Soon_ and the other a _Cars_ balloon. He also has a bag of goodies, – crayons and a new coloring book, some action figures, a toy car, and a package of Henry's favorite candy.

"Daddy!" Henry squeals as he runs towards his father. Will lifts him up being careful of his arm.

"Hey, Bud! I heard you and a pair of monkey bars got into it at the park today." Henry giggles and he proceeds to show his dad his cast and tells him how he was a "big boy" and didn't cry once while the doctor was putting the cast on him.

"Hey, Will," Emily greets. "I'm guessing Jen got a hold of you? I'm sorry, I didn't even think about calling you. I was just worried about Henry."

"It's all right, Em," Will answers back in his southern drawl. "Like you said, you were worried about Henry and taking care of him. I appreciate that. I hope it's ok, though, that I showed up here. Pen and I, we went out to the store real quick and picked up some things for Henry. She wanted to be here, but she has the case to deal with."

"Of course. I didn't expect anything less. I knew Pen would probably be one of the firsts to get him something." Emily helps Henry on to the couch, propping his left arm up and setting his bag of new toys beside him.

"I bet you," She bops him on the nose. "Can expect _a lot_ more toys tomorrow when your mommy and uncles gets home."

The rest of the evening is spent letting Henry do whatever he wants. He picks something to eat for dinner, – McDonald's, which Will goes and gets. They even invite Penelope over, to watch a marathon of SpongeBob, and to have his daddy and Emmy play with him and his toys.

* * *

 **Just something short and sweet. Hope you enjoyed. Please review! :D Any thoughts, questions, etc., leave them in a review or send them to me in a PM.** **I am working on the next two chapters of BFFv2. As I said above, if I do not get the next chapter up tonight, the schedule will pick up in two more weeks as usual.**

 **If you have anything you would like to see, with the team, or JJ or Emily, their families and kids, just let me know. I want to get a bunch written out so whenever I am having trouble with BFFv2, or just want to post other than that, I can get something out for you guys to read.**


	4. No Big Words Before Emily Has Her Coffee

**Disclaimers: I do not own CM or the characters, including Rossi's daughter and son. I do own all OCs, including JJ and Emily's extended family and Spencer's neighbors, Sarah and Madison.  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: T for one cuss word**

 **Notes: I'm not sure when this takes place, but it is somewhere around Emily's first episode. Just use your imagination.**

 **PSA: YES JJ a vegan. YES I meant to do that. And please do NOT ask why, because it will be shown/explained in _Chronicles_. Also, YES Em has kids and NO I will not reveal their names nor her husband's name to you. And YES JJ lives with Emily. NO she does not know Will nor does she, herself, have kids.**

 **One last thing… it is in the summer, around the start of June. The Team has been given a full week off after the case they were just on.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 ** _*Airport*_**

The Team is now on their way home. They spent a week, an _entire week_ tracking this fucking UnSub down, and finally, _finally_ they were able to apprehend her. And to make things even better – they did not have to kill her in order to catch her.

Now, they are on their way home. But first, they have to wait at the airport while the Pilot of their Jet makes his last-minutes checks, etc. before they are able to board.

And, as Emily sits here, with her head leaned back, she realizes…

It is quiet.

Like, _wow_ quiet.

Like, the kind of quiet that if you had kids, your Parental Spidey-Senses© would be tingling. So, she does what any sane parent/FBI Agent would do…

She pops her head up, straightening in her seat in one fluid motion, resulting in scaring the shit out of Derek, who was sitting next to her, and – she _promises_ she does not find it amusing – causing him to choke on his coffee, spitting a little out, and getting it on his shirt.

He mutters, " _Shit_ ," under his breath, and gives her a semi-serious glare. "Thanks for that, Princess."

She waves him off, smiling, and reaching into her pocket for the napkin – why is it there? Is that a mom thing, too? – handing to him, before asking, "Where have the children wandered off to?"

Because she knows he will understand, as is evident by him replying with, "They went somewhere that way," He vaguely waves his hand to the right of them, where the shops, restaurants, etc. are. "Something about hot chocolate and cookies."

"Because a sugar high is exactly what they need."

Approximately 6 minutes later, the two "children" arrive back. Spencer is shaking his head at something Jennifer is saying while the blonde is frowning.

She grumpily sits down next to Emily, and when asked what is wrong, she says, "I found a shop that had vegan cookies."

Emily blinks in confusion. "… And that is a bad thing…?"

"No," It's Spence answers instead. He hands Emily a coffee cup, sitting on the floor in front of her. "She is upset because I only let her buy three cookies, and she would have argued with me, however, she realized that, as an adult, arguing over the amount of cookies she should buy is most likely not an appropriate way to go about it."

Emily just shakes her head. These two are awful but they are her family, and she would not trade them for the world.

"Right… Ok…" Then she decides to just change the subject. "Well, are you going to go home with us, or do you want us to drop you off at your apartment?"

"I need fresh clothes," Spence says, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Right, well, we will drop you off, go home, unload, and you call us when you are ready."

She gets a nod in response.

"Ok. I need to talk to Sarah and Madi first also."

"Well, hey, if they are not doing anything, just tell them to pack a bag and come over. We have the next week off, it's summer now, and it will be no problem. I know Sarah is struggling this time with Tommy being gone, because Madison is old enough to understand, but there is no reason for her to do it all alone."

"I'll let her know but I don't know if she will go for it. You know how stubborn she can be."

Before she can reply, their names are called, and everyone gathers their things to head to the Jet.

Once on board, they spread out like usual. Emily goes to the table with Spencer across from her, JJ on one of the couches, Derek next to Spencer, and Aaron and Dave at the other table, discussing things like Jack and Rossi's daughter and son, Joy and JD.

* * *

 ** _*10 minutes later – B.A.U. Jet*_**

Emily and Spencer continue to talk about Spencer's neighbor, Sarah, and her four-year-old daughter, Madison.

It is decided that Emily will pick Spencer up and also come upstairs to speak with Sarah. She and Madi will be invited over to the Prentiss/Jareau house for a sleepover.

After that, all is quiet, until…

 ** _*Insert a Spencer Reid long-winded, big words that nobody understands, rant/explanation/ramble…*_**

"Spencer," Emily cuts him off as she is _way_ too tired to try and mentalize what it is he is saying. They are on their way home after a week-long trip. And it is way too early and Emily has had way too _little_ caffeine to try and keep up with him.

"And it–… Yes?"

He blinks at her not used to someone cutting him off that way as most of the time, they either let him run out of steam or gently cut into his "ramble/rant".

"You know I love you, right?" She asks but then continues before he can respond. "I love you like a brother, but if you do not stop speaking like you ate a dictionary for breakfast – which, I would know if you did, because _I_ am who gave you breakfast. You shared toast and oatmeal with Jen. – then I can promise you, I will throw this coffee at your face."

Then, she pauses, holds up a hand to Derek, who was about to say something to that, and asks, "Do you remember the rule I made up when we were younger?"

Of course, this has Derek's attention immediately. He knows Jen and Emily knew each other as kids but was unaware of Spencer being involved in that.

"Um… Don't jump off the roof on to the trampoline no matter how much someone promises you nothing bad will happen because, most likely, it will end in broken bones, a possible concussion, a trip to the hospital, and a visit from the police after the hospital reports your injuries as possible child abuse because they do not think anyone would be stupid enough to jump off the roof onto a trampoline."

He says it very matter-of-factly, as if he has heard it enough times to be able to recite it perfectly and is also very aware of the consequences of breaking the so-called "no jumping off the roof" rule.

Derek blinks at this and the gears in his head begin to turn as he wonders what the hell is happening.

Meanwhile, Jennifer is trying her best not to choke on her hot chocolate – because she remembers that, and also, _she_ was the person who promised "nothing bad will happen" – and David and Aaron are both trying not laugh at this, – at Emily's face, at Derek's confusion, and at Jen's failure to not choke on her drink.

"No." Emily deadpans. "While that is an excellent rule to remember, that is, most certainly, _not_ what I was talking about."

Spencer _smirks_ , and it honestly scares Derek because Spencer Reid _does_ _not smirk_.

"Uh, what is going on here?"

He wonders if anyone else feels like they are in the Twilight Zone. Is he the only one wondering who would have been able to convince Spencer to jump off a roof? Or why the rule was made when they were kids?

Did they know Spencer as a kid?

 _How_ did they know Spencer as a kid?

 _Why_ has this not been mentioned in the seven months Emily has been here?

His question is ignored, but then Emily does that eyebrow-raisy thing, and Spencer answers more seriously…

"No big words before the caffeine kicks in."

"And what was the reason for this rule?"

"Because you were a college student with a seven-year-old daughter, and you were not equipped for that and to also listen to me sound like I ate a dictionary for breakfast."

"Uh-huh," Emily points to her face with one finger, waving it in a circular motion. "And does this face look like the caffeine has kicked in?"

Spencer tries not to smile. Derek can tell he is honestly trying his best. But he fails so he just presses his lips together, choosing to not answer.

"That's what I thought." Emily takes a long, drawn out sip of her coffee to drive her point home. It's quiet for the rest of the flight, and eventually, the coffee does start to "kick in".

* * *

 **I have no idea what this is. But I started and was determined to finish and post, so here it is. I have had this idea in my head for several days, the part where Spencer talks about the "no jumping off the roof" rule, so I decided to see what I could make with it.**

 **This ties in with my story _The Chronicles of Jennifer Jareau_. If you have not done so yet, please go and check it out! It is another Young!CM/young!JJ & young!Emily story. I hope you all like it.**

 **Please review and let me know what you thought! Also, did I get Spencer's voice right? I tried to write him how he is portrayed in the show, but I might have had some difficulties.**

 **Just let me know so I can either continue like this or practice more for the future! Also, Rossi's son JD is his baby James David, from his first marriage with Carolyn. And we all know who Joy is.**


End file.
